For Our Future
by Hidden Cherry Blossom
Summary: ~*~CHAPTER 6 pre-view UP~*~ Rushed this for Sakura-chan's birthday April 1 st. Sakura and the rest of the Card Captor gang's lives are altered with the sudden apperance of a long forgotten relative. S+S and other couples in the future . . . .
1. Chapert 1 : For Him

  


**Disclaimer :** I don't own CCS the characters, setting, or the original events. We all wish that we do own such a wonderful anime show/magna, etc. but the   
great people at CLAMP do. So please don't sue, you won't get anything because I don't even own the computer that this is typed upon.   
  


**A/N:** Well can't say much, this idea came to me in a dream, really it did, back in September (I'm a slow typer so I try to finish most of the story before posting it).   
  


And also I like to say that after reading the wonderful fic. "The Return Card" by the equally wonderful writer Green Mystress, I tried to change some parts of this fic. so it would not look or sound too much like her fic. (Which I do love so much !), this may not be understood now but later it will. I do understand how much she does not like people coping or being accused of coping. I do hope that if she reads this that she does not feel like I copied her fic. So for all of you who do read this **PLEASE **read that wonderful fic. "The Return Card " by Green Mystress. (I like the word wonderful, it was one of the first English words I learned ^_^).   
  


This part of fic. takes place in the first season of the Japanese series. So the gang have all turned 11 unless already stated ( I think that's how old they are if not they are in this fic. I have that power . . . right ?) and Kakusareta Mirai is 20.   
  


My Japanese (and English for that matter ) are still in the learning processes so if I get anything wrong let me know. **Review**. I love reviews of all kinds, critical reviews help to produce better writers, eh ? Tell me what you think, if I should continue or give up writing all together ( after all I don't write in English allot ^~^).   
  


Oh this is my first solo attempt at a fan fic. So again any reviews are welcome . . . . . Well let's get started.   
  
  
  


Oh and, before I forget :

" . . . . . . . " is speaking 

' . . . . . . . ' is thinking 

>>> is a scene change 

~ . . . . . . . ~ is a time change 

* . . . . . . . * is a sound 

^ . . . . . . . ^ is the chapter name/number 

( . . . . . . . ) is a little authors note during the fic. Only happens rearly.   
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


" For Our Future"   
  
  


By: Hidden Cherry Blossom   
  
  


^ Chapter 1 : For Him . . . ^   
  
  
  
  


A young strangely clad woman appeared out of the deep fog of the cool night. She had her shoulder length light honey colored hair up in a high pony tail, some loose strands, evident of a struggle or a battle, moved as she did. 'So . . . it looks like I made it.' She pondered with a sad satisfaction. Her face was covered with dirt and so was her once white outfit which was only a short time ago crafted with care and given to her as a present from her best friend, who just happened to be a world famous designer, and much, much more . "Or at least was. . ." she thought out loud. 

Tears welled up in her dim emerald green eyes, they trickled down her dirt ridden face. The still recent events plagued her, dried blood was barely evident on her saddened face, and clothes. "They're all . . ." she openly wept as she drooped to the ground. " . . . Even him . . . he . . . tried . . . to . . . but . . . he's . . . " Her sobs were then uncontrollable, any thing else that she said were then uneatable. Her delicate shoulders shook and her body quivered as the remorse of what had happened sunk in. The one thing that she never dreamed would happen did. An unspeakable truth that tore at her very heart and sole, the one thing that magic normally could not fix. But life for her could never be normal, and neither could her magic. This thought did not cross her troubled mind because of her sadness. Her only source of confront was that her surroundings were at least familiar, Penguin Park. 

"But not for long !" She said firmly reminding her self of her plan, her mission. She smiled as she picked herself off the ground. She wiped her tears off of her face and dusted her dress off. "I wont let them down . . . this time." She said, turning about. 'This place . . . I had forgotten how beautiful it once was.' The setting was whole nothing missing or broken, or ash covered from the fire that destroyed most of the town. 'They tour down that slide when I was fifteen, I never knew that it meant so much to me until then . . .' 

"Well . . ." she began, thinking of what she had to do first and not liking it. "I better go call my relatives they will let me stay with them until it's time. I know they will, it wouldn't be like them to say no especially Kinomoto Fujitaka. Huh that feels so weird . . . I know I can hide my aura, so there is no harm. I just wish I knew the time . . . and the day . . . " she pondered. She started walking towards her old school to see the clock tower. "It should be working unless I came too early . . ." She again thought out loud, raising a hand to her face. Hearing a voice of any kind, even her own was of great confront to the troubled twenty year old. 

When she finally reached her old school, a smile graced her lips. "It's only ten . . . at least I can call . . ." She said reaching into a pocket, and removing a white cell phone. She then hit the first speed dial bottom, hoping it would work, this time. * ring * 'Success' she thought. 

"Mushi Mushi, Kinomoto residence," A sweet familiar male voice responded. 

The young woman's eyes glistened for once with happy tears, "Uncle . . . Fujitaka-san . . . . It's me Mirai, Kakusareta Mirai. Sorry for the lateness of the call . . ." she began. 

"Mirai-san ! It's not late at all, don't worry about it. Well Mirai-san . . . I haven't heard from you since . . ." Fujitaka said happily thinking of his niece from his wife's side. 

"Since Nadeshiko-san's death." Mirai finished. "Well the thing is Uncle, I'm in town again, I had reservations but something happened and I can't stay at that hotel." 

Fujitaka's chuckle could be heard on the other end of the line. "Well then you'll stay with us as long as your hear, just like when you were young." 

"But I can't . . . I might be hear for over a year . . ." Mirai protested, even thought deep down inside she wished she could stay there forever. 

"All the better. That way I can get to know you again through our talks and so can my kids." Fujitaka insisted. 

"How are Touya-san and Sakura-san, the last I saw them Sakura-san was only three." Mirai lied. She had to there was no other way. Yet. 

"Growing like weeds. But it's not your fault, your mother and . . . Tsuki . . . were the ones to leave and take you. Your mother could not stand to be any where near me or the kids it just hurt her too much. After all just finding your your younger half sister, and then she dies only a few years latter . . ." 

"It hurt mom allot." Mirai said. "But now I'm here, and that's all that matters." 

"Were are you ?" Fujitaka asked. "Do you need a ride, Touya-san's still awake so he could look after sleeping beauty wile I pick you up." 

"There's no need, I'm just outside the elementary school. I was taking a walk down memory lane and lost track of the time, and I was planing on calling you earlier." Mirai said calmly, looking over towards the school. 

"Well if your sure . . ." Fujitaka said doubtfully. 

"I'm sure." Mirai said with a laugh. She then stopped for a moment. "It's the 13 th. right ?" She asked making it sound as thought she was so busy she lost track of the days. 

"No it's the 11 th. of July. You must be worked out of your mind. I'm picking you up now. So stay there, okay ?" 

"Okay," she said with a chuckle. "Bye" 

"Bye." * click * 

"Oh well . . . " She said out loud, to herself again - putting her phone back in her pocket. "let the training begin . . . "   
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  


~one hour later~   
  
  
  
  


Fujitaka, pulled up the car in front of the Kinomoto residence, and parked it they sat there in silence. Touya had fallen asleep, because of his preparations for his play the next day and Fujitaka had to wake him up before he had left to get his young niece. He had apologized for his lateness. "Don't worry about it Uncle." She had said sweetly, smiling slightly. 'I wonder why she has no luggage,' He thought in the silence of the now parked car. 

"I decided to start a new." Mirai answered her uncle's thought. A look of confusion greeted her form him. "You look as though you wanted to know why I'm here, and why I came without anything." She started a little startled at her own slip up. " I'm going to be teaching English and I have money, I just wanted a new life. Away form all of the past things . . . past hurt." Mirai said saddened, tears reached her eyes again. This time thought she stooped them from falling. 

Fujitaka, nodded to himself. He took one of his arms and hugged Mirai. She looked over towards him and smiled snuggling into him, like she used to when she was little. "We are from your past . . . but your talking about someone else, after we were taken from your life. Your steep dad ?" He asked looking down at his niece, she looked so familiar yet . . . not. Even though her usually bright emerald green eyes where dulled, and her sweet smile shoed many years of sadness, and hurt. And she had grown but still had her natural petite form. That still wasn't it, she looked more like someone that was around all the time, not the young woman that he hadn't seen since she was twelve. Mirai nodded in response. "You don't want to talk about it do you ?" 

She shook her head, 'Maybe latter, I'll tell you everything . . . even the truths that you don't even know.' She yawned. 

"Tired ?" she nodded. "Let's go in then I got your old room ready for you." He said with his signature smile, as they both got out of the car and headed to the house . . .   
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


~the next morning~   
  
  
  
  


"SAKURA- CHAN !" Daidouji Tomoyo called to her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura, and ran to great her. Tomoyo was wearing a light blue dress and had her long dark hair up into a high pony tail on top of her head, sacred by a matching blue ribbon. Sakura was wearing a light yellow one dress, with pink ribbons on it, they both had their purses with them. "I'm so glad that we can attend the heritage festival !" Tomoyo squeaked with delight and expectation. 

"Yeah, it's great that the high school is holding it again this year. I was sick last time !" Sakura responded happily, her soft emerald green eyes shining brightly. She had gotten up early that morning even before her father. She left him a note just in case he had forgotten about the festival, like what usually happened. Touya though had left before she had, so she had not yet learned about their visitor. 

She then noticed that Tomoyo was holding something other than her purse. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan ? What's that ?" she asked indicating towards the other thing in her hand. 

Tomoyo smiled and lifted up her camcorder. "My camera ! I wanted to capture every exciting moment of Sakura-chan's day at the festival !" Tomoyo had a look about her stars in her eyes smiling with joy. She giggled excitedly happy that she could film her best friend in the whole world. 

Sakura on the other hand moaned in exasperation. 'Same Tomoyo-chan, well at least I can wear my own clothes . . . ' she thought as she remembered her last few card captures, and her last few costumes that Tomoyo had made her. It wasn't that she didn't like them, quite on the contrary she loved the gesture of friendship that Tomoyo made each time she made her outfits, it was just that she wanted to wear her own clothes for once. 

It was July 12 and they were on summer break. Li Shaoran was still there trying to catch the cards along with her but slowly they were becoming closer, almost friends . . . very slowly. Sakura didn't even know that the next day was Li's eleventh birthday, or that he was back in town after a short visit home to Hong Kong. 

"This is going to be great !" Tomoyo said smiling madly. "So how did you convince Kero-chan to stay home ?" she asked with a puzzled expression. 

Sakura chuckled and turned to Tomoyo. "How else . . ." she started. 

" . . . FOOD." They both finished together laughing over the word. Both knew that the little garden beast was, at most times, narrow minded having only one goal and it wasn't the capture of the Clow Cards. It was food of any kind, but his favorite, and therefore the best way to guarantee his and your happiness was fried squid balls, but he would settle for pudding . . .   
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


~at the festival~   
  
  
  
  


"Oh this is so great !" Sakura called happily, dancing about the festival. Tomoyo capturing this all on film. Sakura then noticed that Tomoyo was filming and so stopped instinctively. Embarrassment coming over her. 

"So what do we do first !" Tomoyo asked happily. Smiling from ear to ear, at her beat friend. 

Sakura thought, then swept her hand towards the school building in a gesturing motion. "Well, I do have to get Kero-chan something and I wouldn't mind getting something myself." 

Tomoyo nodded happily. "I suggest some squid balls . . . if their selling them, that is, if not then pudding." She smiled. 

Sakura nodded in an excited agreement . . .   
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


~back at the Kinomoto residence~   
  
  
  
  


Mirai, turned restlessly in her soft worm bed. Nightmares griped the young woman's dreams, one of her hands held the pillow, wile the other griped at her chest. Dreams of the horrific events, that still played through her mind. "Okami ! " She cried, and with a start got up. She awakened to the late afternoon sun's raze on her pail frightened face, she took one of her quivering hands and brushed her hair out of her face. 'It is to late . . . my sweet . . . blossom . . . ' A calm strong but weakening voice, reassured her inside her head. 'B . . . but you can . . . change it, and s . . . stop . . . p . . . . this. For our future. Promise m . . . me . . . for our f . . . fut . . .ure . . . S . . .sa . . .' 

And . . . then he was gone. Those were his last words to her as he died in her heavy arms. Made even heavier by her saddened heart. Tears reached her eyes once again, and she had to force herself to relax and calm down. "I won't lit you down, Okami." She said wiping her tears with the inside wrist on her right hand, and getting up out of the bed. She had called him by the pet name she gave him back when they were still young kids, the same pet name that he often complained about. But still loved to hear. "I do this . . . for our future . . . I'll do anything for him . . . " 

She then looked down at herself. She was wearing one of Touya's tops, and a pear of his shorts. Both items were oversized on her petite form, but they were better then what she had. Fujitaka didn't ask about the outfit with many stains, and she did not tell. It was laid on the top shelf of her closet, neatly folded. 

"I should get something to eat. Don't want them to worry." She brushed her hair quickly, with a small brush that was on her night stand. Satisfied she left it down and walked down the three flights of stairs. 

Fujitaka had taken the day off work, to make sure that his nice would be all right. Little did he know that she would sleep most of the day away. He was sitting at the table sipping some tea and reading a newspaper when he heard soft foot steeps approach him, he was about to turn to say hi when two dainty hands clasped over his eyes. "Ohayo, Mirai-san. Old habits die hard." He said as she reluctantly removed her hands from his face. Her face was pouting when he turned to see her. He smiled at her. 

"Well . . . It used to work. Ohayo Uncle." She said with a smile, sitting down next to him. "So, mentioning work why are you home ?" She asked casually smiling over to him. Fujitaka had just paced down his newspaper. 

Fujitaka smiled to her. "I took the day off. I wanted to spend time with my family, but Sakura-san, and Touya-san are both gone to the heritage festival, that I forgot about, and you, Mirai-san have slept all day." 

Mirai sat puzzled for a moment, as if searching her memory, then smiled again. "Well, I was tired. It was a long trip . . . and a tiring one at that." She addend quietly under her breath. Luckily Fujitaka didn't notice. All of a sudden they both heard a yell. 

"What on earth was that ?" Fujitaka asked with worry and surprise. 

Mirai, though knew instantly what it was. "It's . . . probably just a cat or something." She lied, knowing full well that it was no such thing. 

Fujitaka nodded reluctantly, "Yes . . . your probably right." He finished with a smile, any previous doubt left him. He then stood up, and quickly finished his cup of tea "Would you like something ? Tea, some food ? " Fujitaka inquired. 

Mirai closed her eyes smiled and nodded. "Both please." 

As Fujitaka got about the kitchen getting the tea and food for his nice, she stood up and looked around the dinning room. She stopped when she saw the image of Kinomoto Nadeshiko looking so young and vibrant. Mirai smiled at the photo, and picked it up. This pitcher was her favorite of Nadeshiko, and she was only sixteen in it. It was one of the ones taken while she was a modle, her hair was flowing behind her, and the image showed her unmistakeable beauty. "Ohayo Oka . . .ah . . . Nadeshiko." She said quickly correcting her momentary slip up. But in that slip up she lost her guard and let her self be known to a small, mostly unknown resident of the house . . .   
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


~Sakura's room at the same time~   
  
  
  
  


Kero was watching a movie when his cell phone rang next to him, and his pillow that he was sitting upon. He muted the television and answered the phone. "Yeah Sakura . . . A Clow Card !" Kero said to the phone. The manner in which he healed the phone you could not hear what was happening on the other end. 

" The Kid's with you that ! . . . . okay I know, don't talk about others that way, sorry Sakura. So what's happening . . . uh hu . . . uh hu . . . Oh that's definitely a Clow Card it's the Mist card, you will have to get it all together, to capture it or the hole stage and cast will disappear forever . . . Sakura . . . . SAKURA !" Kero yelled. 

The little guardian beast was panicked that his chosen Card Capter was not answering. What happened if she was taken by the Mist card. Then what was he going to do, it was by chance that he found such a powerful person such as Sakura in the first place. It was the only time that he was certain that having a new Mistress would be good because of how talented Sakura was, and now if she was taken . . . 

Then he heard Sakura on the line again. "What . . . Wow that's great Sakura ! Now that's my Card Captor ! . . . What . . . Well the Kid doesn't count." A loud KERO-CHAN ! could be heard from the opposite end. "Okay Sakura . . . I'm sorry but it's only because he helped you and your brother. I will see yeah when you get back. Have fun !" 

Kero then hung up the phone he was just about to turn the mute off when he felt it. A strong surge of magical aura. But not just anyone's aura, someone very close to him, someone he would know anywhere. 

"Sakura ?" He breathed in confusion. He had no idea of what was instore for him or his Card Captor . . .   
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 : The Aura Slip

  


**Disclaimer :** I don't own CCS the characters, setting, or the original events. We all wish that we do own such a wonderful anime show/magna, etc. but the   
great people at CLAMP do. So please don't sue, you won't get anything because I don't even own the computer that this is typed upon.   
  


**A/N:**

I like to say that after reading the wonderful fic. "The Return Card" by the equally wonderful writer Green Mystress, I tried to change some parts of this fic. so it would not look or sound too much like her fic. (Which I do love so much !), this may not be understood now but later it will. I do understand how much she does not like people coping or being accused of coping. I do hope that if she reads this that she does not feel like I copied her fic. So for all of you who do read this **PLEASE **read that wonderful fic. "The Return Card " by Green Mystress. (I like the word wonderful, it was one of the first English words I learned ^_^).   


Thank you so much Kerochan for your review ! It means alot to me ! And I love your story as well, so please any one after reading this, read "Sakura's New Adventure" it is really good ^-^ !!!!!!!!

My Japanese (and English for that matter ) are still in the learning processes so if I get anything wrong let me know. **Review**. I love reviews of all kinds, critical reviews help to produce better writers, eh ? Tell me what you think, if I should continue or give up writing all together ( after all I don't write in English allot ^~^). Well let's get started.   
  
  
  


Oh and, before I forget :

" . . . . . . . " is speaking 

' . . . . . . . ' is thinking 

>>> is a scene change 

~ . . . . . . . ~ is a time change 

* . . . . . . . * is a sound 

^ . . . . . . . ^ is the chapter name/number 

( . . . . . . . ) is a little authors note during the fic. Only happens rearly.   
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


" For Our Future"   
  
  


By: Hidden Cherry Blossom   
  
  


Chapter 2 :   
  


^ The Aura Slip . . . ^   
  
  
  
  
  


~the Kinomoto's dinning room~   
  
  
  
  


"Huh !" Mirai gasped, a certain realization hitting her. 'Oh no !' She thought to herself. 'That was stupid. VERY STUPID MIRAI !' She yelled at herself, in her head. 'You just let your AURA slip. Now Kero will know ! Your not supposed to be known, you might change what's supposed to happen !' "And I can't let that happen." She whispered to herself. 

Fujitaka walked over to Mirai with her tea and food. "What can't you let happen, Mirai-san ?" He asked worriedly. 

Mirai froze. "Oh . . . nothing really. I just don't wish to play favorites with the people I teach. I can't let that happen, that's all." She lied with a smile. No matter how much she wanted to tell Fujitaka the truth or how much it hurt her to lie to him it was still too risky. 

Fujitaka smiled to his nice, it was hard not to, they had always been close, but that was before his wife's death. It also was before, Rira, Mirai's mother married her new husband Tsuki. Fujitaka and Tsuki never got along. To Fujitaka, Tsuki, did not treat his new steep daughter very well. Every day Mirai would run to meet up with him whether it be at his work or at his family's home. Tsuki, would always try to control her in many ways. And often Mirai would call from underneath a table bagging him to come get her. Mirai was to scared to press charges, and Rira was blinded to what was happening in her own home. Tsuki often had his way with the young Mirai, he would show no caring to the then eight year old. Every time, afterward Mirai would cry on her Uncle's shoulder saying the reasons why Tsuki did it, or at least the reasons why he said that he did. He said that the father had to show the daughter how to do it properly and that she never could get it right and when she finally did, his story changed to ensuring that she could always do it properly. Fujitaka got Mirai to move in with his young family so she would be safe. And Mirai overtime became like a second daughter to Fujitaka. She helped to take care of the young Sakura, when ever his darling wife was ill. But after her death, Tsuki got a firmer control over Rira, and made her decide to move away from them. Taking Mirai from her secure safety, and making her an easier target. Just what Tsuki always wanted to do. They moved to England, where Mirai wasn't allowed to phone him, and they lost contact, that is untill now. 

"You will do fine Mirai-san, you'll do fine." Fujitaka said, calmly. He had grown to miss his talks with his nice. "Oh, my." He said looking at the time, sunset had just occurred and he was expecting his kids home soon. "Would you like to help me get dinner reedy ?" 

Mirai nodded. "I'd love to just let me get cleaned up first . . . "   
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  


~later that evening~   
  
  
  
  


Sakura waked home in the dark that evening with Shaoran, and Tomoyo. Things had calmed down sense the capture of the Mist card, but Touya had to stay behind to clean up after the festival. "Well I have to leave you two now." Tomoyo said with a smile, as she waved to the both of them and ran off in the direction towards her house, before they could respond. 

Sakura felt extremely uncomfortable. Shaoran still made her feel like she wasn't good enough to be in the same country as him, let alone in the same presence as him. And now they were alone together walking home. She then noticed that Shaoran looked as uncomfortable as she felt. 

Shaoran was troubled, a feeling he was never use to. He needed this to be done, Wei was not going to be home at the apartment. So he automatically thought of Sakura . . . yet he did not know why. They both started walking again towards Sakura's, his own apartment was a little further away. "Huh, Kinomoto . . . I need to   
ask . . . well tell you something." Shaoran said with a hint of blushing on his cheeks. 

Sakura stopped walking and turned to Shaoran, who stopped as well. Worry griped her features, she had never heard Shaoran speak in such a tone. "What is it Li-kun, you can tell me anything after all I like to think of you as a friend, . . . even if you don't think the same way." She quickly added. 

Shaoran posed for a minute, 'That must be it ! I think of her as a friend as well so that's why I thought of her !' He thought to himself. "That's okay, Kinomoto, think of me in what ever way you wish. It's just . . . well tomorrow is my birthday. And since I really don't know anyone all to well, I decided it would be best not to tell anyone. But something has come up and Wei, is going to be away. And there is this stupid family ritual that if no one wishes me a happy birthday from outside the Li family, then in the eyes of my clan elders I did not turn a year older. Which means I can not become the clan leader when I reach adult hood, I will loose all my family's rights. So . . . would you please if you can . . . " Shaoran trailed off, he had never told anyone about so much of his family's rituals, or asked for something so important from others. He never thought that anyone was worth telling or asking, yet here he was doing both. He was telling Kinomoto Sakura everything about this time honored family tradition. 

Sakura nodded, "I'll come over tomorrow and wish you a happy birthday Li-kun, I understand how much this means to your family. I wont let you down." Sakura said with one of her signature smiles. Even though in reality she did not understand Shaoran's request at all only that he needed her help, something she would willingly give to anyone. 

Shaoran smiled relieved. "Thanks Kinomoto-san . . . "   
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


~twenty minutes later~   
  
  
  
  


Sakura and Shaoran stopped in front of the Kinomoto residence. The rest of there walk was quiet and uneventvale, except for Sakura pondering over her unspoken hope that they had finally became friends. Just before they arrived at her place they had started talking quietly about Clow Cards and there many uses, good and well . . . not so good. "Well . . . It looks like your stop, Kinomoto-san." Shaoran stated to the laughing Sakura. 

"Hoe ?" She asked, stopping laughing long enough to look to her home. "I didn't realize we were here already. Oh well. Good night Li-kun ! I'll see you tomorrow okay ?" She said smiling as she headed towards her door. 

Shaoran smiled for a split second (even though he did not know why), and quickly recovered his firm collective expression. "I hope you will, Kinomoto. This is very important, to me and my family. All right ?" He said firmly. 'I hope she'll remember I really want to see her tomorrow . . . Why do I want to see . . . her. . .' He thought to himself. He had just recently started the internal battle that would last for the next two years of his life, a fact that he didn't know yet. 

Sakura frowned, slightly hurt over Shaoran's tone. "Don't worry, Li-kun, I wont forget. Good night !" She called as she walked into her house hurt over all that just happened. 'So much for being friends . . . ' She thought to herself after closing the door and leaning her back on it. Tears filled her sad eyes, she stopped them from hitting the ground by wiping them with the inside of her right wrist. 

Shaoran stood there dumbfounded. "Did I just upset her ? " He thought out loud. "Women, I never understand them, let alone girls. Even if I have been brought up with a house full of them." He said again to himself, turning and walking towards his apartment building. 

Little did either Sakura or Shaoran notice the dim worried emerald green eyes, from the window on the top floor of the Kinomoto residence. "Watch yourself Shaoran, you don't know how much that hurt . . . It could cost you later . . . forgive him Sakura he is blinded by pried and confusion . . ."   
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


~inside the Kinomoto residence~   
  
  
  


"Hello Sakura-san." Fujitaka called from the kitchen. "Have fun today." He asked with his usual kindness. Unknowing to what had just happened to his usually happy and cheerful Sakura. 

Sakura sighed and moved away from the door to the kitchen, collecting her strength she put on her award winning smile and looked up to her dad. "Hi. Yes it was great fun !" Sakura looked around, sensing something was . . . different, but . . . yet . . . not. Whatever it was she could not place what it. 

Fujitaka turned to the door way, and Sakura followed his gaze. Standing in the door way, was Mirai. "Oh Mirai-san, I didn't hear you come down the stairs." Said Fujitaka. Mirai was smiling at Sakura, and Sakura was just staring questionatly at Mirai. "Sakura-san, this is your cousin Mirai-san. She's from your mothers side. She used to live with us, and take care of you when you were little." Fujitaka smiled inwardly, his two girls were finally together again. 

Sakura smiled at her newly found cousin. "So, you knew my mother ?" Sakura asked calmly and sweetly her emerald green eyes shone with happiness. 

Mirai's eyes were like a mirror to Sakura's . . . except they hand their ever present dimness. "Yes, I knew her very well. She was my aunt after all." 

Sakura's face brightened and she walked over to Mirai, and hugged her. Mirai hugged back. "Sakura, I want to talk to you." Mirai whispered into the eleven year old's ear. "Privately, after dinner, okay ?" 

Sakura nodded, she got this unknowable sense of warmth and safety from Mirai. "Good." Mirai said out loud. 

"I'm home !" Came the ever clear voice of Touya, came from the front doorway. 

Mirai and Sakura ended the hug and went about there separate tasks. "Your just in time . . . " Sakura called. 

Mirai nodded as Touya entered the room. "Dinner is ready." She finished. 

The evening meal was very uneventful. They all intern spoke about there day, and commented a few things about what was going to happen in the near future.   
" . . . So then they told me that I could start teaching at the start of the next term." Mirai smiled explaining how lucky she was to be excepted at the school. Things continued on this way until they were having tea, "So . . . " Mirai whispered to Sakura as Touya and Fujitaka were busy getting the cake. "Can we have that talk now in your room ?" 

Sakura pondered over it for a moment, "After tea, I must clean up first. It will only take a little wile." She added. 

Mirai nodded in agreement, "All right." She said simply.   
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


~ten minutes later~   
  
  
  
  


"Kero-chan, Sakura called quietly as she entered her room. "You got to help me clean up." She said turing towards the little guardian bests normal poisson in front of the television, but he was settled on top of her bed. 

"Sakura ?" Kero asked a little puzzled as she approached him. He looked as though he had been thinking something over for a few hours. 

"Yeah what is it Kero-chan." She said worriedly cleaning up the floor of the different games and things that hinted towards magic of any kind. 

"Did you go today, after wards ?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant. In reality he was confused and concerned. 

Sakura stopped what she was doing. "Of course I did Kero-chan I cough the Mist card. I called you for help, you know that. Why what's the matter ?" She looked over towards him. 

"Oh it's nothing . . . really I just thought I sensed . . . " Kero started. 

"That reminds me Kero-chan you have to hide. My cousin is here and staying with us, she want's to talk alone. I came up here to clean and hide any magical things including you. I'll give you more pudding. Please." She interrupted him. 

"Oh okay no problem Sakura." Kero said forgetting momentarily that he had something to say, food had that kind of an effect upon him. He flew up and over to Sakura's desk drawer, and went into his drawer, suiting it behind him. 

Sakura finished up rather quickly, and ran downstairs to the waiting Mirai. "You can come up now." 

Mirai smiled sweetly, "Oh, that was very quick. Not much to clean up, Sakura ?" 'Or hide ?' she thought to herself. Following behind Sakura up the stairs. 

Sakura shook her head once the reached the hall out side her room. "No, not that much. I just wanted to make a good impression on you." She said entering her room, Mirai following close behind. 

"But, Sakura . . . " Mirai smiled sweetly as Sakura motioned for her to sit on the bed with her. "You have already made a great impression upon me. After all we have so much in common . . . more in fact then you probably can imagine." Mirai finished with a clam worm voice. 

If it wasn't for her relaxed voice Sakura would have been frightened at what Mirai had said. In spite of that however, she still did gasp. "W . . .what do you mean Mirai-san ?" 

Mirai nodded with a silent satisfaction. "You, Sakura are very perspective." She said sweetly waving her hand in the air and causing the still open door to close and lock. "But that's to be expected from a Card Captor. Especially one chosen by the guardian beast. Am I right Kero ?" Mirai asked to the air. 

Sakura was dumbfounded. "How did you . . . " she started worriedly steering at the calm Mirai. 

Mirai smiled again. "I have magic as well Sakura, very strong magic. I sensed that you had opened the Clow book and released the cards. I also sensed when Shaoran came from China to challenge you, and your clam as a Card Captor. That's the main reason why I'm here. To train you and Shaoran, to make you both stronger, and better Card Captors. Come out Kero I know your in that drawer !" Mirai called out again. 

Sakura was shocked, and looked it. She never thought that things would get so confusing. That a relative would know about her magical powers, or have powers as well. She sat shaking her head slightly in disbelief. 'How could Mirai-san have powers ? How come she wanted to train her and Li-kun ? And why did she always refer to them with there first names, with no addition to the end ? And how did she know about it all even if she was strong ?' Sakura thought rapidly. 

"Kero come out !" Mirai called again. She shook her head and turned towards Sakura. "Tell him that it is all right to come out, Sakura. He won't risk loosing a pudding, no matter how tempted he is." 

"K . . . Kero-chan you can come out it's okay. You will still get your pudding." Sakura called still a little stunned. She wanted to know if her guardian beast had any possible idea as to what was going on. 

Kero flew out of his drawer, he wore a shocked expression as well, like he saw or sensed a ghost or a familiar distant presence. Mirai stared at the little guardian beast with tears in her eyes. She stopped them again by shaking her head slowly, and wiping the tears with her wrist wile her fingers were in a fist. She then looked back up to Kero and smiled 'Long time no see my dear friend' she thought to herself. Kero looked at Mirai. Suddenly realization hit him, and tears came to his little black eyes. Mirai noticed and nodded a silent conformation. This made the tears fall form both Kero and Mirai's eyes. 

"Kero-chan, Mirai-san, what is it ? Is something wrong ?" Sakura asked seeing both crying slightly. Sakura was worried; she had never seen Kero cry over anything other then his video games. And then he never looked so saddened. 

Kero and Mirai both regained control of there tears and smiled to the worried Sakura. "No nothing is wrong, Sakura. You can trust her, she's strong, it's wise to train with . . . I'm sorry your name is ?" Kero asked still a little shocked. 

Mirai smiled knowing full well that Kero was just making up an excuse. "Mirai, Kakusareta Mirai. And you are the guardian Kero, you do well by your mistress." Mirai smiled to Kero wile indicating towards Sakura. Kero smiled back happily. 

"Mistress ?" Sakura questioned, to her mind he was her guardian and that she was his chosen Card Captor and that only when the Cards chose, in what ever way they did, there master/mistress did Kero start referring to the master/mistress in that way. Li Shaoran could still become the master, and she could still become the mistress. Things were still uncertain. Unless Mirai knew something that Sakura herself did not know. 

Mirai, gasped realizing her mistake. "Oh, sorry there." She started smiling with eyes closed wile scratching the back of her head with her hand nervously. "Right Mistress only when you are ch . . . I mean pass th. . . . only when the Cards choose. Who knows Shaoran could become the master, right ? Expect the unexpected . . . It's the only way to be prepared . . . for anything." Mirai finished saddened. 'Why did I have to remind myself of that ! I have to get through over three years of this before . . . before I can tell if it worked.' 

"So Mirai, you know about the kid ?" Kero asked trying to get her attention back. 

Sakura was still a little shocked over it all so she never really noticed, what had happened untill Kero had made that comment. "Yeah, Mirai-san, you know about   
Li-kun ?" She asked with surprise. 

Mirai, laughed. 'Thanks Kero I owe you the biggest pudding you have ever seen.' She thought to herself. "Of course I know about Shaoran. More so than you might even know about him. Like, today he told you something after the festival, when Tomoyo left, correct ?" She asked knowingly. 

Sakura just nodded, not knowing what to expect. 

"Well . . ." Mirai continued before Sakura had the chance to say anything. "He told you that tomorrow is his birthday. Correct ?" 

Sakura nodded. "That's right he told me after the capture, he said since he knew practically no one so it was not important to tell anyone, but he wanted someone to know. He said it was part of a family tradition that someone must wish him a happy birthday so he could, in the eyes of the clan elders, turn the year older and become closer to ruling the Li family clan. I didn't understand . . . but I told him that I would." Sakura said pondering over it again. 

Mirai nodded. "If you don't wish Shaoran a happy birthday tomorrow he will loose his claim to leadership of the family. So please remember." She said standing up. "Well we both better get some sleep. I have to get ready to teach English at your school after summer break. And you have to go to the Li apartment, tomorrow. So goodnight." 

Sakura nodded. "Goodnight Mirai-san." 

Mirai got up and turned to leave. 

"A . . . Sakura . . . Mirai," came a soft voice. It was Kero. "Can I talk to you in privet, Mirai. That is . . . if you don't mind Sakura." 

Sakura shook her head. "I don't mind at all. Go ahead, just come in quietly latter. Okay ?" 

"Okay, Sakura." Kero said following Mirai out of the newly opened door. 

Sakura got ready for bed and went into a sound quick sleep, not at all knowing the extremity significance of the conversation going on in the next room . . . 

.   


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
**** ****

**A/N : **thank you again Kerochan !!! Please review everyone ! And I know that the reasoning behind Sakura having to go to Shaoran's is very beyond extreamly bad, but I needed something, you all will understand later I promise !!! Again REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!   
****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3 : Kerochan Knows the Truth

  
  


**Disclaimer :** I don't own CCS the characters, setting, or the original events. We all wish that we do own such a wonderful anime show/magna, etc. but the   
great people at CLAMP do. So please don't sue, you won't get anything because I don't even own the computer that this is typed upon.   
  


**A/N:**

I like to say that after reading the wonderful fic. "The Return Card" by the equally wonderful writer Green Mystress, I tried to change some parts of this fic. so it   
would not look or sound too much like her fic. (Which I do love so much !), this may not be understood now but later it will. I do understand how much she does   
not like people coping or being accused of coping. I do hope that if she reads this that she does not feel like I copied her fic. So for all of you who do read this   
**PLEASE** read that wonderful fic. "The Return Card " by Green Mystress. (I like the word wonderful, it was one of the first English words I learned ^_^).   
****

**Thank You Section :**

Thank you so much Kerochan for your new review ! It means allot to me, and you including me in your next chapter with the thank you it means a lot ! And I love your story as well, so please any one after reading this, read "Sakura's New Adventure" it is really good especially the next chapter ^-^ !!!!!!!!   


Another thank you goes to Mashi-maro ! Thank you for your kind words and your fic is great too, I love it in fact ! Thank you also for the spelling of Syaoran, it will from now on be spelt this way ( Unless I forget ) Thank you again, Nd every one another recommend read "True Love" ^-^!!!   


If I get anything wrong let me know (Like Mashi-maro did again thank you). Review. I love reviews of all kinds, critical reviews help to produce better writers, eh ? Tell me what you think, if I should continue or give up writing all together ( after all I don't write stories in English allot ^~^).   


Well let's get started. Oh and, before I forget : 

" . . . . . . . " is speaking 

' . . . . . . . ' is thinking 

>>> is a scene change 

~ . . . . . . . ~ is a time change 

* . . . . . . . * is a sound 

^ . . . . . . . ^ is the chapter name/number 

( . . . . . . . ) is a little authors note during the fic. Only happens rearly. 

_Italic Writing_ is something written (I had to add this for this chapter)   
  


**Oh and before I forget, this chapter is decanted to Kerochan !!!!!!!!!! Hope you like it !!!!!!!!!!!**   


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


" For Our Future"   
  
  


By: Hidden Cherry Blossom   
  
  


Chapter 3 :   
  


^ Kero-chan Knows the Truth . . . ^   
  
  
  
  
  


~Out side Mirai's bed room~   
  
  
  


Kero, was concealed in Mirai's hands as she walked to the room next to Sakura's, which happened to be her own. The whole time only one thing was playing through the little guardian beast head. 'Can it really be her ?' Mirai rubbed Kero's back comfortingly as Fujitaka walked past them. 

"Goodnight Mirai-san." He yawned sleepily. "See you in the morning." 

"Night Uncle." She called softly to him, as he suit the door to his bed room behind him. 

She turned her head to the left and saw that Touya had already gone to sleep in his own room, door closed and all. She gave another gentile stroke to Kero's back and swiftly walked into her room, and shut the door behind her. She gently released Kero onto the bead, and locked the door with out even averting her gaze from the small yellow ball shape that was on top of the bed. She could already hear the soft even breathing, evident of sleep from all around her. In her mind she could see the whole Kinomoto family asleep in their respective beds. 

"So, Kero, you wished to speak to me ?" She said calmly and sweetly. She knew almost certainly what the little creature would ask her, and she also knew that it would be very unwise to tell him. But she didn't care, she wanted, no . . . needed to tell Kero. She needed his advice once more, now that it was down to life and death choices. 

Kero looked up to Mirai with tears again in his small black eyes. "Are you really her ?" He asked simply. He was in many ways afraid of her answer, it could mean allot to him and his Card Captor. 

Mirai side. Kero had asked the one thing she wanted to tell him, but shouldn't. 'No turning back now . . . ' She thought reaching her decision. She spoke ever so calmly, clearly and quietly. "Yes, Kero-chan, . . . I am." Tears reached her dimmed eyes but she didn't stop them as they streamed down her face. 

Kero's tears reached his cheeks as well. "But . . . how ? How can you be Her ?" 

Mirai smiled slightly. "Kero-chan, you of all should know that, I used the Return Card. I came back." 

Kero shook softly. "But . . . why . . . Sakura ?" 

She smiled again, "To train my younger self, and Syaoran. And to prevent the nightmare of my time from happening. I won't let that happen . . . I swore to them I wouldn't let it happen again." 

"But . . . Why did I let you go ?" Kero asked sadly. 

Mirai (the Future Sakura) looked down to the floor. "You . . . were no longer around to stop me. " She sadly choked out. "No more questions, Kero, please. I don't want to change the past more than I have to. I still want almost everything to happen the way it did for me. While I'm here I'll train them in ways that I didn't learn until it was too late. But I will not allow them to remember it when things . . . happen. Do you understand Kero-chan. Sakura and the others must not know about me. They won't know about me till this is all over." 

Kero nodded he understood what needed to be done. " I understand completely, Sakura. But how will you explain it to them that you don't help them with the problems that occur ?" 

Mirai smiled, "I will do something. I am not able to stay in one place though. There are important things that I must converse with others. I must continue to learn things, and train as well. But, I still will always go to you for help. Like I have in the past. But please, only call me Sakura in privet when everyone else is asleep. This is of the up most importance. Promise me, Kero ?" 

"As always Sakura-samma, as always . . . I would promise to follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked me to." With that, Kero flew up into Mirai's arms and hugged her tightly, as best as he could. 

"Thank you, my sweet Kero-chan, I have missed you so much . . . " Mirai cooed back, her tears had paused as she embraced her past guardian back. "Thank you . . . "   
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


~The next morning, Sakura's room~   
  
  
  


Sakura awoke with a small start. The warm sun raze just barley reached her window sill. She looked to her clock. " Hoe ? Only 6:30, I never get up this early." She then felt a small tingle next the her right arm. She looked down to notice a small letter addressed to her. She picked it up, it was written very neatly on small pink stationary. In the background of the letter there was cherry blossom petals spread apart, as if they were caught in the wind. It was over all very pretty, and expensive paper. She slowly examined the great detail and care given to the designee, and realized that she had still not read it which she did quietly, out loud. 

_ "Hi Sakura and good morning ! Don't forget to go over to the Li apartment today. I know you won't. Kero and I were talking very late last night so he decided to sleep in my room. I sent you this letter so you wouldn't worry. . ."_

"Sent it to me ? " Sakura thought out loud, completely puzzled about that statement, how could she send it to her ? And if she did why did it appear right next to her ? 

_"Well I'm very tired at the moment so I will see you in the morning, don't worry about Kero he's already fast asleep. Ja. ~ Mirai ~"_

Sakura paused for a moment, and thought about the little sleep over that Kero and Mirai had had the previous night. 'Huh, I wonder what they were talking about ?' She pondered to her self. 

"Well . . . " She finally said out loud, getting up. 

She stretched her arms long above her head, popping her shoulder blades this way and that, working the sleep out of her tired joints (in a way she had learned years previous, that would not cause serious problems latter on). She walked over to her desk, and carefully placed the letter inside the Clow Book. Trying to ensure that no unwanted eyes would gaze upon it. 

"I should get ready to go over to the Li apartment. I just hope . . ." Sakura cut her self off short. She wished that Syaoran did not treat her so badly the previous day. That he dashed her belief that they had finally become good friends. Sakura shook her head clear, "I should not be so mean to him, Li-kun has his reasons, and today is his birthday. His special day. We will be friends . . . one day . . . I hope . . ."   
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


_ _**A/N : **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please tell me what you think ! So sorry for it being so overly short but my life is really busy right now and I wanted to get this out. This chapter was originally allot longer, so I really sorry . So did you already guess who Mirai was ??? And what's going to happen once Sakura reaches Syaoran's ??? You'll just have to wait to find out in the next chapter !!!!!!!!!**And**thank you for taking your time to read !!   
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 : Even if your not my friend

**Disclaimer :** I don't own CCS the characters, setting, or the original events. We all wish that we do own such a wonderful anime show/magna, etc. but the   
great people at CLAMP do. So please don't sue, you won't get anything because I don't even own the computer that this is typed upon.   
  


**A/N:**   
I like to say that after reading the wonderful fic. **"The Return Card"** by the equally wonderful writer **Green Mystress**, I tried to change some parts of this fic. so it would not look or sound too much like her fic. (Which I do love so much !), this may not be understood now but later it will. I do understand how much she does   
not like people coping or being accused of coping. I do hope that if she reads this that she does not feel like I copied her fic. So for all of you who do read this   
PLEASE read that wonderful fic. "The Return Card " by Green Mystress. (I like the word wonderful, it was one of the first English words I learned ^_^).   


**Thank You Section :**

Thank you so much **Kerochan** for your new review (I love how she reviews every chapter ^ .^) ! It means allot to me, and you including me in your last chapter with the thank you it means a lot ! A kind word goes very far with me !!!!! And I love your story as well, so please any one after reading this, read** "Sakura's New Adventure"** it is really good especially the next chapter ^-^ I can't believe how talented she really is and nice !!!!!!!!   


Another thank you goes to **Mashi-maro** ! Thank you for your kind words and your fic is great too, I love it in fact ! Thank you also for the spelling of Syaoran, it will from now on be spelt this way ( Unless I forget ) Thank you again, every one another recommend read **"True Love"** ^-^ !!! And sorry for not dedicating the last chapter to you it's just that the title fit her pen name. ^ . ^ . And again thank you for your kind words !!!!!!!!   


If I get anything wrong let me know (Like Mashi-maro did again thank you). Review. I love reviews of all kinds, critical reviews help to produce better writers, eh ? Tell me what you think.   


Well let's get started. Oh and, before I forget : 

" . . . . . . . " is speaking 

' . . . . . . . ' is thinking 

>>> is a scene change 

~ . . . . . . . ~ is a time change 

* . . . . . . . * is a sound 

^ . . . . . . . ^ is the chapter name/number 

( . . . . . . . ) is a little authors note during the fic. Only happens rearly. 

_Italic Writing _ is something written (and previous chapter . . . only at the beginning and indicated that that's what it is)   
  


HI everyone !!!!!! This chapter continues right from when the last finished off. This chapter is decanted to Mashi-maro !!!!!!!!! I'll never forget to mention you ever again !!!!!!!   


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


_Last chapter (3) :_

_ "I should get ready to go over to the Li apartment. I just hope . . ." Sakura cut her self off short. She wished that Syaoran did not treat her so badly the previous day. That he dashed her belief that they had finally become good friends. Sakura shook her head clear, "I should not be so mean to him, Li-kun has his reasons, and today is his birthday. His special day. We will be friends . . . one day . . . I hope . . ."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" For Our Future"   
  
  


By: Hidden Cherry Blossom   
  
  


Chapter 4 :   
  


^ Even if your not my friend . . . ^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~Sakura's bed room~   
  
  
  
  


Sakura walked over to her closet and picked out her blue and white dress. She stooped, when she noticed her new forest green dress. It was a gift from Daidojui Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother and Sakura's cousin. It was the perfect match to her eye color and was designed in a manner that amplified Sakura's natural beauty. But Sakura herself had yet to wear it, or know this about it. 

"This sure is a pretty dress, it would be a shame if I didn't wear it." With that, she put back the first dress and gently removed the green one. She quickly changed with ease. The dress was a perfect fit, in fact nothing (except Tomoyo's outfits) fit her this well. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran a brush through her hair a couple of times before taking the top half and putting it in a small pony tail, with some green ribbon. She tied a net bow and gave one last quick glance in the mirror, satisfied, she left her room.   
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


~The Li Family apartment~   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran, had woken up with the sound of a knock, at his bead room door. Completely unlike every other day, he had slept in. Usually, he would wake with the sun. He stretched, thinking that Wai was just ensuring he was awake. Then it hit him, like a bang. In fact just like the one he had himself just received off his headboard. Wai, was not home. Wai, was gone for the day, and he had left the night before. 

'Who is at my bead room door ?' Syaoran thought half panicked stricken. He jumped out of bead and grabbed his soured. Then laying it just out of sight, but still close enough so the newly eleven year old could reach it and decapitate any intruder if need be. 'But . . .' he thought again, calming slightly. 'Why would intruders knock on the door ?' He questioned in his mind. Slowly he reached out to the door knob, and twisted it . . . the knocking posed as the knob was turning . . . He opened the door quickly, ready for almost every thing, and then . . . 

"Happy Birthday Li-kun !" Sakura called. 

Syaoran toppled over backward, hurling his sword over his shoulder, nearly missing his bed. This was defiantly not one of the things he was ready for. 

"Oh, sorry Li-kun, are you okay ?" Sakura asked as she swooped over and helped to pick him up. 

Syaoran, brushed himself off, and gave a half glare toward Sakura. "You know, the polite way to announce that your at some ones home is to knock at the front door." He spoke rather harshly. 

Sakura herself, hurt terribly by his hateful words, spat back, "Well, mister high and mighty ! I was knocking at the front door for over twenty minutes ! And I was about to leave, when I noticed that the front door was unlocked ! And I'm the one here doing you a favor !" She yelled pointing towards the shocked Syaoran. He had never seen her get mad or upset. 

'What are you thinking about ! It's not important that I hurt her ! ' He thought, then he concentrated on what she had said to him, and it hurt him more than anything, anyone else had ever said to him. 

"I could have stayed home and slept in but nooo I came half way across town to wish you a happy birthday ! " Sakura continued, not noticing Syaoran's change of mood. "And your ungrateful enough to not even wake up for me to do so !" She stopped only long enough to notice that Syaoran looked absolutely miserable. "What ? Does the truth hurt. Cause it does hurt me. I thought we have become friends, or at least will become friends. I guess . . . I guess I was wrong, and that will never happen." She finished in a whimper. 

Syaoran, looked at Sakura and shook his head. "I'm, sorry . . . I do think that, one day we might become friends, after all this mess is done and over with. And to atone for what just happened," He started looking to the questioning Sakura. "I would like it very much if . . . if you would like to spend this day . . . with me." He stumbled with his words. "I was planing on exploring the town a bit more, in detail. And possibly go to Tokyo. What do you say ?" He added rather quickly. 

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well," she started. "Sense it is your birthday, . . . hum . . . okay I except." She finished extending her hand for a hand shake. "After all, " She continued. " . . . I'm not one to keep mad at someone."   
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  


A/N: What will happen on this trip out ? Find out in the next chapter. So sorry for my latness. My job has made me very bussy recently.   



	5. Chapter 5 : Why does it have to happen s...

  
**Disclaimer : **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does.   


**A/N:**   
You all know this by now, but :   
I like to say that after reading the wonderful fic. "The Return Card" by the equally wonderful writer Green Mystress, I tried to change some parts of this fic. so it would not look or sound too much like her fic. (Which I do love so much !), this may not be understood now but later it will. I do understand how much she does not like people coping or being accused of coping. I do hope that if she reads this that she does not feel like I copied her fic. So for all of you who do read this PLEASE read that wonderful fic. "The Return Card " by Green Mystress. (I like the word wonderful, it was one of the first English words I learned ^_^).   


**Thank You Section :**

Thank you so much Kerochan for your new review (I love how she reviews every chapter ^ .^) ! A kind word goes very far with me !!!!! And I love your story as well, so please any one after reading this, read "Sakura's New Adventure" it is really good ^-^ I can't believe how talented she really is and nice !!!!!!!!   


Another thank you goes to Mashi-maro ! Thank you for your kind words and your fic is great too, I love it in fact ! Thank you also for the spelling of Syaoran, it will from now on be spelt this way ( Unless I forget ), and as always fixing my spelling. Thank you again, every one another recommend read "True Love" ^-^ !!!   


Thanks to Ami-chan ! She is the soul reason that I'm writing this now. I just hope you enjoy this story, and that . . . I spelled you nick name correct . . . . he . . .   
  


And sorry for the last chapter being so short . . . . really I am sorry about that, so I'm going to type till my fingers bleed, or till I get stuck in writers block again   
  
  


If I get anything wrong let me know (Like Mashi-maro did again thank you). Review. I love reviews of all kinds, critical reviews help to produce better writers, eh ? Tell me what you think.   


**Well let's get started. Oh and, before I forget :**

" . . . . . . . " is speaking 

' . . . . . . . ' is thinking 

>>> is a scene change 

~ . . . . . . . ~ is a time change 

* . . . . . . . * is a sound 

^ . . . . . . . ^ is the chapter name/number 

( . . . . . . . ) is a little authors note during the fic. Only happens rearly. 

_ Italic Writing _ is something written (and previous chapter . . . only at the beginning and indicated that that's what it is)   
  


HI everyone !!!!!! This is for Ami-chan. If it wasn't for you this story would have been ripped up on it's original loose leaf.   
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _ Last chapter (4) :_**

_ " . . . . Syaoran, looked at Sakura and shook his head. "I'm, sorry . . . I do think that, one day we might become friends, after all this mess is done and over with. And to atone for what just happened," He started looking to the questioning Sakura. "I would like it very much if . . . if you would like to spend this day . . . with me." He stumbled with his words. "I was planing on exploring the town a bit more, in detail. And possibly go to Tokyo. What do you say ?" He added rather quickly._

_ Sakura thought for a moment. "Well," she started. "Sense it is your birthday, . . . hum . . . okay I except." She finished extending her hand for a hand shake. "After all, " She continued. " . . . I'm not one to keep mad at someone." . . . . "_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" For Our Future"   
  
  


By: Hidden Cherry Blossom   
  
  


Chapter 5 :   
  


^ Why does it have to happen so soon . . . ^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ Unknown location ~   
  
  
  
  
  


The darkness was sickening. The air smelled fowl with the stench of death, ever present. A young woman was standing, rather painfully, against a long pink staff. She was trying to look through the wreckage of the once beautiful mansion for her friends and family. She quickly found her childhood friends, Chiharu clinging onto Yamazaki, Naoko, and Rika. All of them where crushed underneath the sealing, during the first wave of attacks. She wept slightly, and continued to search. 

And then she spotted her. 

Sprawled across the floor, with peace's of the sealing on top of her chest. Her lavender outfit was so dusty you would not know it once was so vibrant, like the young lady wearing it. In her dainty left hand she still clutched a small video camera. That still had the red light glowing, showing that it was still working. The woman standing shook. "Tomoyo . . . " she whispered, half frightened over what would happen, wile already knowing that it had happened. She looked waiting for her friend to respond saying that she was okay, like all the times before. 

But Tomoyo didn't move. 

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo !" She cried, running over to her. Not caring about the pan she herself felt, or the danger of another attack. She swooped down to her friend, "Tomoyo, get up !" She gently moved her friend, but nothing happened. Blood was flowing from the slash in her stomach, and from some cuts on her head. "Tomoyo, stop fooling . . . Tomoyo please. Tomoyo . . . " She whimpered. 

"TOMOYO ! " She screamed. "It's all my fault. If you all didn't come . . . if I didn't . . . I'm so sorry !" She sobbed, grabbing onto Tomoyo.   
"I'm so sorry . . . "   
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ The Kinomoto Residence ~   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mirai woke with a cry. She remembered the dream so clearly. But then again, it wasn't really a dream. That happened to her the night she came back to the past. She lost so much that night. Her friends, her family, her guardians, and her love. But at the same time, coming back to the past allowed her to get them back again. It was different, very different. And they would all treat her differently. 

Especially Syaoran. 

But she would not expect anything else from him, after all the way he acted around, Ms.Mitsuki, Eriol, Yuki, and . . . well "he" was different, Syaoran had a right to act that way around "him" she thought sadly. 'I wonder,' she thought to herself, 'will he like me or not ? And will he acutely listen to me ? . . . probably not.' 

She got up slowly, not realizing that she had woken up her little friend. She went over to her closet, reaching up to the top shelf, where her costume was. She took it down carefully, looking at all the different details that her dear friend put into it. Realizing that they might not even be noticed. The bead work was so fine that you could would not even notice it unless you held it up to the light. It was put into designees like flowers, and petals blowing in the invisible wind. When she brought it down, something fell out of the pocket. Mirai bent down and picked up a video tape. "Hoe ? " She said out loud without even realizing it, "How did this get in here ?" She took the tape, which was at the end and put it into her VCR, and started to rewind it. When it was at the beginning, she pressed play. 

Immediately, a sean of Mirai, being confronted with the outfit inside Tomoyo's room, was projected. She had a kind smile 'T-Tomoyo' the sweet stammering could be heard from her. 

'Go on put it on ! I can't wait to see my sweet Sakura-chan in this special outfit for this very special day. ' 

Mirai smiled at the screen. This was Tomoyo's video of that night. 

'Oh it looks better than I even imaged it would be.' Tomoyo voice rang from the television. 

'Thank you so much Tomoyo . . . this means so much to me. I can't believe it's only in a week. I'm going to miss our conversations together.' Mirai's face on the screen turned to sadness. 'Why . . . why does it have to happen so soon ? And what about the attacks, maybe we should postpone it for a year, what do you   
think ?' 

The camera angel dropped, as if it was put down. At that point you could see Tomoyo for the first time, dressed in her lavender dress. 

'Dear sweet Sakura, you've waited for this to happen for years now, it will be sad that we wont be able to spend as much time together. But you'll be so happy. Growing up causes things to change, people to become more distant. But it's the next stage of life . . . and I'm not going to allow you give up. We all have to grow up. And you have this great thing happening. It's one of the best things that has happened to you. You told me that yourself, and do not worry about the attacks, you'll find a solution, you always do . . . and plus I don't think that he'll be happy with me if I let you give into these cold feet. Now will he ?' At this both girls went into a giggle fit. 

That was when Mirai sensed Kero's alertness. "So you saw it all Kero " It wasn't a question. She got up and turned off the video. "I don't need to keep watching it . . . I can remember exactly what happens." She stated mostly to herself. 

Kero looked saddened. "I'm sorry Sa -Mirai, " he was stopped with a look that she gave him. "Sorry. But what . . .was Tomoyo hurt too ?" The saddened expression that resulted from his question showed that that was the last thing he should have said at that moment. 

Mirai realized that she was acting completely unlike herself towards Kero, and felt really bad about it. She tried to smile at him, "Kero . . . everyone was . . . hurt. I can't risk telling you any more, you understand right ?" She asked looking timidly. 

Kero smiled back relieved. "No problem, but can I call you by your 'name' ?" Mirai laughed and nodded. "Great Sakura." 

Mirai nodded, "Well I have to make a quick phone call, " She said worriedly, wile picking up her cell. "Excuse me Kero, " she said wile hitting one of the speed dial buttons. 

"Okay," he called quietly after her. 

Fifteen minutes later, Mirai walked back in with a smug look upon her face. 'Now everything's in order'. she thought. 

She looked to Kero, who had a puzzled look about him. "Sorry about that Kero-chan, I had to try and convince a very 'proud' person over the phone who I was, wile not giving away everything not an easy task for me." She sighed. 

Kero nodded for a moment, then it hit him what she had said, "Sakura, you told someone else ?" 

"I had to Kero, this person, was the only one who could make my plan work out. Otherwise, I wouldn't have told them." She reassured him quietly. 

"But . . . who ?" 

"You'll soon find out Kero, you'll soon find out." As she spoke Kero, flew over to her, and she began to stroke the little beast's back and wings. She smiled down towards him, everything was back to normal, and yet it would never be the same to her, trying to leave these feelings she did the only thing she knew to do in this situation. "So, what would you say to some sweets ? . . . "   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  
  
  


~ Some where in Japan ~   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura, and Syaoran where wandering around. Both, at the moment didn't know where they where they where to ( and neither does this writer *.* writers block is hard at times) They where wondering around town and now making there way to Tokyo. Both had have a great time, enjoying it together. 

Sakura was looking at things in a store at the moment, wile Syaoran was watching her, flushed cheeks and all. She was looking at a back pack. It was white, oval in shape, with little golden wings attached at the top. She was smiling until she checked the price, and her purse. So she laid down the bag, and went to look at other things in the diverse shop. 

Syaoran, noticed her slightly saddened expression. Without thinking, he picked up the back pack and went to the cash register. Sakura was busy looking at the other things in the store, so she didn't notice Syaoran's purchase. When he gotten the bag (with the back pac in it). " You ready to go Kinomoto ?" He asked her. 

Sakura nodded trying to forget about the back pack. She followed Syaoran out side. "I've had lots of fun Li-kun, thank you for inviting me." 

Syaoran shrugged. "It's nothing. I wanted to thank you." he said to her. ' And this way we get to know each other, outside of capturing the cards.' he thought to himself. 

"Well it is still nice." Sakura said. 

They stood in an painful silence. Syaoran checked his watch noticing the time. "Well, we probably should be heeding back. It's getting late." 

"Your right. It is." Sakura agreed. She didn't understand why not getting that bag was bothering her so much after all it was only a back pack, right ? Then she noticed that Syaoran had another store bag. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you have gotten ?" 

Syaoran flushed slightly and looked down towards the bag. "This . . . is a gift." He said wile hiding the store bag slightly. 

Sakura smiled. "You know that's really nice. Whoever gets what it is will like it. All gifts are like that." She said as they neared her house. "Which reminds me . . . I got this for you." She handed him a small box wrapped in forest green paper. It had his name written clearly on the top. 

He took it very timidly. Surprised that Sakura would even think of getting him something. He knew right away that she got this at one of their stops during the day, leading her to be unable to get the back pack. He was about to unwrap it, when Sakura placed her had on top of his stooping him. 

"Latter when I'm not here. I can't see you open it, that way I don't have to see your first reaction." She finished looking at him wile both where still walking. 

"Sakura look out !" A cry came form some where. Both her and Syaoran, got out of the way just before being hit by an out of control motorcycle. They both looked to where the voice came from. One smiled and the other frowned. Standing across the road was Mirai. 

"You okay ?" Syaoran asked Sakura in a whisper. 

She nodded. 

"Who's . . ." he began. 

Mirai crossed the road, over to her past self and Syaoran. "Li Syaoran, this is my cousin Mirai . . . . " 

"Kakusareta," Mirai said kindly. "I know so much about you Syaoran, it's great to finally see you again." 

Syaoran looked puzzled, "Again ?" 

Mirai smiled. "Yes, I meet you four years ago, when I was working with your mother." 

Syaoran gasped, "Y-you worked with my mother !" he sputtered. 

Mirai giggled, for the first time in a wile. "Yes, I did . . . " She leaned down to his shoulder level, and whispered only so he could hear. "she helped to train me, with my . . . magic." she finished with a wink. This was the best she had felt in sometime. 

Syaoran just looked stunned. "You . . . mother . . . _magic_ ?" he stated quizzically. 

Sakura and Mirai, smiled identical smiles, and lead the disturbed Syaoran back to the Kinomoto residence. To discuses the situation . . . 

.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  
  
  


~ Daidoji Residence ~   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo sat at her high tech computer, working on splicing the most recent video of Sakura's card captors. 

'I wonder what's happening with Sakura-chan ?' She thought as she focused on a close up of her best friend. 'She would not mind me coming to see her, after all, she did tell me before that I could come over to her house any time I wanted, and if I gave them a call . . . I think I will do that right now.' 

Tomoyo, saved what she had done, and walked to the other side of her bead room to where she had left her cell phone to. She held it up and hit the second speed dial number. "Hello is Sakura-chan there ? Thanks . . . Sakura-chan, hello, is that Li-kun in the background ? . . . Oh right ! I called to ask if I may come over to see you, but you seem a little . . . oh okay, I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye bye !" 

Tomoyo, packed up her cell phone and some other things. She shook her head. 'Li-kun, he sounded . . . different, hum . . .'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ The Kinomoto Residence ~   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura placed down her cell phone and looked towards Syaoran, and Mirai. All three where in her bedroom, along with a sugar faced Kero. Mirai, had just (before Tomoyo called) told Syaoran about her magic, what she knew, and how she wanted to train them both. 

Syaoran, as Tomoyo had heard, was socked, then once it sunk in, vehemently against it. And voiced his opposition to it, loudly. "There is no way !" He yelled again. 

Mirai laughed, 'I had an idea that this was going to happen.' she thought. "Well, I really do not think that your mother would like that. After all, it was her idea." She said with a smile towards Kero, who quickly caught on, and smiled back finally finding out who the mysterious call was to. 

"I don't believe you !" he cried, to which Mirai held out her cell phone, that has the speed dial list showing on the screen. His mother, being listed as the fourth one. 

"Go on, call her," Mirai challenged. 

Syaoran, shoved the phone away, and ran out of the house, with his things. His pride was hurt, but being betrayed by his mother was not what hurt the most. This all being witnessed by Sakura, well even if he didn't know why, that hurt more. Sakura started to go after him, but Mirai, stopped her with a quick wave of her hand. "Don't Sakura, he'll be fine." 

Sakura nodded quietly. Worried that what ever ground that they had covered that day was destroyed in the conversation with Mirai.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ The Li Apartment ~   
  
  
  
  
  
  


The moment that Syaoran entered the apartment, he called his mother. When she told him that it all was true, Syaoran had to except it. Which he did not like. When he finally calmed down he remembered the gift from Sakura. He gently fished it out of his pocket. He looked again at the little package, wondering what it could be. So he gently opened the corners, avoiding ripping through the dark green paper. Once the paper was off, he saw a little red box. As he removed the lid he gasped. This was one of the things he always wanted. Looking up from it, his eyes landed upon the bag with the back pack in it. Smiling ever so slightly, he got it out, and went about to wrap it up . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ The Kinomoto Residence ~   
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was when Tomoyo was getting reedy to leave that it happened. She had spent some time over at the Kinomoto's, meeting Mirai, and learning about what had happened, from Sakura. How the morning worked out and how the shopping day went (except she didn't mention two things : first, what she got Syaoran, and second, about the back pack). It was almost twill light, Tomoyo and Sakura where talking still, but they where down in the living room. 

They didn't know what was happening just out side. 

Syaoran, walked quietly to the front door step, and left the neatly rapped gift on the steps. He turned around and quietly walked off. Little did he know that some one was watching him from a window above. 

"I never knew it was him . . . " Mirai said with unnoticed little crystal tears in her eyes. "I always thought it was wearied, but he never ever told me that it was   
him . . ." 

Down in the living room, Tomoyo had just finished her cup of tea. "Well I best be off." She smiled as she stood up. 

"I'll walk you home." Sakura offered, but Tomoyo shook her head. "All right, I'll at least walk you to the door." 

Tomoyo smiled, "If you insist." 

When they both reached the steep, Tomoyo took off the slippers off her feet, and put on her shoes. They said there good bye's, and when Sakura opened the door, they found the pink wrapped gift. 

Sakura bent down, and saw her name written upon the gift. "It says it's adressed to me." 

"Open it and let's see what it is." Tomoyo squeaked. 

Sakura complied, when it was fully opened they found the back pack, that she hatted to put back down in the store. "How did they know, that I liked this when I saw it today ?" 

"I do not know, Sakura-chan, but you are lucky. Well I got to go, bye bye." 

Sakura waved and smiled at her friend. "Bye Tomoyo . . . I love this !" She said as she closed the door. "I just wonder who sent it . . . "   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A/N:**   
That's it, I'm done this chapter, and my fingers are bleeding . . . literally. I hope that your all happy with the length and yes I am continuing with the story. I'm just re writing it over and continuing it. I can't believe that I came up with the story idea over year ago. Time does truly fly. Now I want reviews . . . and I want at least 25 in total before I post the next chapter. That shouldn't be to to hard now is it ? Well I do hope you've enjoyed the longest chapter so far ! Yeah I'm done it ! Thanks again all !   
  
****   
**** ****

**coming up in the next chapter . . . . possibly :**

- what Sakura gave Syaoran 

-who is the "him" that they talk about 

-what was going to be postpond 

-someone else finds out about Mirai 

-what or who caused the attacks 

-and what realy happened in the future   
  


Please don't kill me for killing Tomoyo in that manner . . . . I didn't want to but she had to be out of the picture for the story to happen . . . sorry   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6 Preview : To remember my reaso...

  
**Disclaimer : **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does.   


**A/N:**

**_This Pre-view of the Chapter was finished as fast as I could for Sakura-chan's birthday. Happy Birthday Sakura-chan ! Remember this can change a bit depending upon how it goes._****__**

So sorry every one. I've been very busy, and well getting to actually sit down and write this is probably really hard. But yes I should get right to this story, except that part of these two next chapters are based upon a bathroom conversation. Oh yes ! and as my personal muse was coming back, she ran me over . . . so I was unable to stand well for some time. But at least she stayed so I could type this !   


**Thank You Section :**

Thank you Everyone who has stuck by me throughout this story. (And put up with me). Thank you Kelly for that bathroom conversation, and Ashley for the relief and kind words during the walk. Thank you both for giving me something to laugh at and people to laugh with that random drive to the middle of no where (well close enough). You both have a way of putting things into perspective. 

This is for every positive event in my life, and even the negative ones. 

For without them . . . there is no reason.   


**You know :**

" . . . . . . . " is speaking 

' . . . . . . . ' is thinking 

>>> is a scene change 

~ . . . . . . . ~ is a time change 

* . . . . . . . * is a sound 

^ . . . . . . . ^ is the chapter name/number 

( . . . . . . . ) is a little authors note during the fic. Only happens rearly. 

_ Italic Writing _ is something written, or a vision (and previous chapter . . . only at the beginning and indicated that that's what it is)   
  


HI everyone sorry about the long wait. But life has a way of sending you curve balls. Unfortunately, I can't even catch the normal ones . . .   
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _ Last chapter (5 . . . wow . . . ) :_**

_ ". . . _ _"I never knew it was him . . . " Mirai said with unnoticed little crystal tears in her eyes. "I always thought it was wearied, but he never ever told me that it was him . . ."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" For Our Future"   
  
  


By: Hidden Cherry Blossom   
  
  


Chapter 6 :   
  


^ To remember my reason . . . ^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "We all need a reason to live, to exist. And no matter how mundane it is, like being interested in anime. Or how important, like bringing about world peace. The major thing is that everyone has to find that reason . . . and . . . sometimes, that's even harder than living."_

- Kinomoto Sakura, Age 19.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ The Li Apartment ~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Syaoran walked through the front door, he naturally closed and barred it behind him. He sighed. After dropping of his secret gift, he went for a walk. A long walk. It was well past mid night already, and still his thoughts where troubled. How could she know ? This was something important to him, to his clan. It was missing for so long so how ? 

He walked to his room, but as he did, he looked at his gift from Sakura again. Which now hung in it's proper place. "The family will be proud to learn of this." He said more to the air, than to even himself. He comptimplateded it even more, "but   
. . . should I tell them now ? " and then fell asleep from exhaustion.   
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  
  
  
  


~Mirai's room~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura was tossing in her sleep. She was extremely troubled. When first she got it in her mind to use the Time for anything, she would not alter things. But, if she had to, she would not let anyone know who she truly was. Years after her father and brother learned of magic, they told her of long absent cousin Mirai. Her father told her everything about Mirai, in case a situation might ever arouse in which she would have to travel to the past. Sakura even did her own research into Mirai. Discovering that she had in fact went to University in Europe, and that she was becoming a teacher. But Mirai transferred out of that school, and no matter how much looking in to it that Sakura did, could not be found. 

But now with everything all she prepared for, she had told two people . . . sorry two persons, her true identity. So what now ? What was she to do ? How long could she keep this up before someone else noticed. Once she started teaching, it would be harder. Any one person in that class could find her out, and very easily. But what else was she supposed to do ? What could she do ? 

She tried to ignore the unpleasant thoughts. And slowly she fell asleep . . . 

She sat up quickly. A noise had just startled her awake. But but something was off though. The light was entering the room wrong. But Sakura didn't notice that. *Crash* Something just shattered off the wall besides her. Getting up slowly, she pulled on her slippers, and started towards the source of the nose. Which originated from where her younger self's room was located. 

But when she reached the door, something suppressed her, the colored walls where different from when she whet to bead. *Crash* Another thing broke, this time next to the door she approached. Slowly, she turned the handle. 

_Li_ her voice ecocide in her own head. Standing before her was a Syaoran who looked to be about 19 years and very troubled. Next to the door on the ground was broken shards of a vase. 

_Don't be so damn formal Sakura ! _He screamed, furry evident in his voice. 

Her body cringed uncontrollably at his sharpness. 

_ I'm not in the mood ! _He continued, then softened with the heavy burden he carried. _They would not lessen, they never lessen._ Syaoran croaked out as he sank to the floor. _They wont let us. They wont even let me live my own life !_

_ It's okay . . ._ She began, tears in her eyes. No matter how prepared for this to be the answer . . . it still hurt. 

_It's NOT okay ! How can it ! They wont let me live, or feel any emotions in front of anyone. They wont even let me love. Sakura . . . don't you understand ?_

_ I understand, that the elders want you devote your time right now to the clan . . . but in a few months or years . . . That will change and you can live and love as much as you like. _All she could do was try to reason with him, in all the years she had known him, never had he been so upset. 

_ What's the point ? I love you now. And I can barley spend any time with you. I hate this. I hate having to be in charge ! I hate this life ! what's the point . . . I'll never be able to be what my family expects. They always complain, and take more and more away. Limiting my life to family business only. So why should I even care any more ? Why should I even go on ? They will only keep taking until I have nothing. They have already taken most of my years away from you. In their eyes I am only 19, to young to commit to an engagement, yet I'm old enough to take over completely my responsibilities as clan leader. When I was young . . . I was committed to Mei Lin, but that was because they approved. _ Reaching under the collar of his shirt, he pulled out a dragon pendent. _Even when I showed them this_, indicating to the pendent,_ they still would not approve. Even though they could not deny what it means, what it PROVES, they just put it aside, saying that the CLAN is more important then some 'Legend' . . . like that has ever stopped them before, to them the Clow cards were only a 'Legend', yet they sent me to Japan over that. They do what they want. Make me do what they want. Why don't THEY just run the clan like I know they want to. I'm just their puppet, their ligament front. _He stood up and stooped near to one of the bigger pieces of broken glass and picked it up. _Why . . . why should I go on ?_

Sakura ran over to Syaoran, and grabbed hold of him. She held him in a fears hug. _Because you have a lot to do for this world. Because your a great leader, they just need to trust your dessions and You more often. Because I can wait an eternity Syaoran, I do not mind. I love you too much to give up on you, on us. They will give their consent in time. _ Syaoran dropped the piece of glass, and returned Sakura's hug. _Just because,_ w_e all need a reason to live, to exist. And no matter how mundane it is, like being interested in anime. Or how important, like bringing about world peace. The major thing is that everyone has to find that reason . . . and . . . sometimes, that's even harder than living._

_ Sakura, finding my reason is not hard . . . sometimes I fear that keeping it might be._

_ You will never loose me Syaoran, do you hear me ! We have been through too much to give up on us._

_ But what if you can't help it._ He said sinking to the ground. Sakura, followed still holding on to him for support. But neither knew who needed it more. 

_I'll never let that happen, as long as I can draw one breath . . . I'll make sure of it._

_ What if . . . _He whispered his head leaning in her hair. 

_ Syaoran, there are a countless number of what ifs. You will only stress out about life and you wont be able to live._

Syaoran looked up at Sakura, and smiled for the first time in hours. _Your right, your always right. Thanks love._ he said, kissing her on the cheek. _I'll just be the best dam clan leader they could ask for._

_ Yes, I know you will. Their just a bunch of old silly men any ways, who think they know what's best. But the truth is they're only looking out for their own interest. They'll realize, it'll just take them some time._ Sakura smiled. _I could ask my . . ._

_ No, you don't need to involve HIM._ Syaoran groaned. 

Sakura giggled._ But, he could talk to them, he is very persuasive. And they do have to lessen to him._

_No._

_I knew that would cheer you up, it always does. _Sakura said, still giggling. 

_ It's not exactly cheering up, _He replied calmly,_ It's_ _more the continued want for distance to remain between us . . . especially sense the last encounter._

_ But he's your relative too . . . _Sakura continued, trying desperately not to laugh. 

_I do not consider HIM to be a relative . . ._

Sakura blinked, sun was shinning in through the window in her room. The memory of Syaoran, and of what had happened upset her. Life as she knew it had changed, without any wornning. What hurt more though was that she never even realized that she had fallen asleep, and it felt just like it did when it really happened. Then waking to the realization that . . . it was in the past, her past. It was understandable that it was upsetting, right ? How could she think about her mission now.   
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  


**A/N : **Woops ! I have just learned that in the manga, Sakura received the back pack as a white day gift from her dad. But that's okay, I mean this is a fanfiction, I can do what I want.   
And I hope you all will forgive me for the short pre-view. I'll get the full chapter out as fast as I can. Remember this can change a bit depending upon how it goes. 


End file.
